Drabble Challenges
by Natalia173
Summary: Lots of people from my IPS community provided me with songs and I provided them with drabbles. About seventy drabbles within. There are one or two that spoil for the season two finale, but other than that, nothing major.


Hello, all! This is just set of drabbles that some great people on my In Plain Sight community requested and I wrote. They provided me with the songs and I provided them with ten drabbles. For each set of drabbles requested, I listed the songs, so if you see a list of songs, it means a different person requested them. Also, the **bolded** song in those lists is my favorite from that set. Hope that you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight, obviously.

---

**Songs:**  
1. The Pina Colada Song by Rupert Holmes  
2. Breath by Faith Hill  
3. Lucy in the Sky by The Beatles  
4. Home by Daughtry  
5. What Might have Been by Little Texas  
**6. I want to know what Love is by Foreigner  
** All Odds by Phil Collins  
8. You're the Inspiration by Chicago  
9. Bring me to Life by Evanescence  
10. Photograph by Nickelback

**1. The Pina Colada Song by Rupert Holmes  
**  
"What are you drinking?" Mary asked him.  
"A Pina Colada," Marshall answered, taking a big sip through the straw. She gave him a deranged looked. "What?"  
"You're drinking a Pina Colada?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because they're good," he insisted. He ate the pineapple off the glass.  
"You know you're drinking a bitch drink, right?"  
"I have to drink bitch drinks."  
"Why?"  
"Because you can't be the only bitch in this relationship." He grinned. She had walked into it and she knew it.  
"Though I appear to be the only one who wears the pants."  
"Hey, my mambo pants are very manly."

**2. Breath by Faith Hill  
**  
He lay there, listening, watching her back rise and fall. Her breath was steady and Marshall liked its consistency. He ran his hand softly down her bare back, feeling the smoothness of her skin, warm from their recent love making. She stirred, turning her head to look at Marshall.  
"Hey," Mary said, her voice sleepy.  
"Hey."  
"That was fun." She gave him a goofy smile, one Marshall returned.  
"That was more than just fun."  
"I've never had it feel like that before. Is that how it always is?"  
"God, I hope so."  
"Let's do it again, just to make sure."

**3. Lucy in the Sky by The Beatles  
**  
"What did you notice first?" Peter asked.  
"Her eyes," Marshall responded, no hesitation.  
"Really? I would have figured her personality."  
"Mary's personality is obvious but all her emotions are in her eyes. You?"  
"Same. Brandi shows her emotions everywhere, but her eyes are memorizing." Peter was silent for a moment. "You realize we sound like bad romance novels."  
"Nah, eighty-six percent of men say that a woman's eyes are the first thing he notices."  
"Huh, Interesting. Does Mary ever listen to your bouts of information?"  
"Never."  
"Brandi doesn't listen to mine either."  
"That's what we get for dating Shannon women."

**4. Home by Daughtry  
**  
Mary ran. She ran through the security, flashing her badge. She stopped in front of the screens, looking for his flight. It was flashing in the bottom screen: flight 2450 Boston, boarding, gate E3. She took off, weaving between people.  
She saw his back, disappearing through the gate. "Marshall!" He didn't turn. "MARSHALL!"  
He turned, seeing her run towards him. She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily. "Don't go."  
"What?"  
"Don't go. I need you here. Don't go."  
Marshall grabbed her and pulled her towards him.  
"Marshall," she protested.  
"Shut up," he said, before pressing his lips to hers.

**5. What Might have Been by Little Texas  
**  
It had been ten years and twenty-seven days. He didn't even remember why he knew the exact number. He had a wife and kids now, living in California. He was happy with his life but he still thought about her daily. It wasn't fair to anyone but that didn't matter. Mary Shannon still wedged her way into his mind every single day. After all these years, he couldn't figure out why.  
'Because you loved her,' he thought. 'You believed she was the one.'  
"Raph, stop staring off into space. I need your help _now_," his wife screamed.  
'You still do.'

**6. I want to know what Love is by Foreigner  
**  
She was so small. Marshall hadn't expected that. Granted, this was the first one he'd held this young. Five days she'd been alive. They were just about the five most amazing days Marshall could remember having.  
She stirred and Marshall sang softly. She settled down to the gentle hum of her father's voice.  
"Got everything under control, Dad?"  
"Mary, we _made_ this."  
"I can't believe it either." She leaned up against Marshall. "She looks like you."  
"Yeah, but she's got your personality."  
"How could you know _that_?"  
"It took me a half hour to convince her to go to sleep."

**7. Against All Odds by Phil Collins  
**  
Marshall was scared. This was worse than when Mary had been kidnapped. He knew that he'd save her then, find her before anything could happen. This time he hadn't been there. Her injuries were his fault because he hadn't been there to protect her. She lay on the bed, motionless. At least she was breathing on her own.  
The knowledge didn't help. Marshall leaned his head on the edge of her bed, her hand held tightly in his. "You can't leave," he sobbed. "I love you, alright, you stubborn woman, I love you. Don't leave."  
The hand squeezed back. "Marshall?"

**8. You're the Inspiration by Chicago  
**  
Brandi slipped her hand into Peter's and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's beautiful."  
"I'm glad you liked it," he said.  
"Peter?"  
"Mmm?" he answered, eyes still on the uninterrupted expanse of stars that were in front of them.  
"I'm going to get my nursing degree."  
He looked at her surprised. "Really? That's great!"  
"You're not upset?"  
"Of course not. Why would I be?"  
"Because it's going to take up so much of my time."  
"If it's what you want, then I'll support you every step of the way."  
She smiled, once again realizing how much she loved him.

**9. Bring me to Life by Evanescence  
**  
Eleanor took a breath. She was at work and a professional. Work was not the place for tears. On her screen, a police report talked of an accident. Eleanor closed it immediately. Everything reminded her of her husband. She put her face in her hands.  
When she looked up, there was a bouquet of flowers. Stan stood at her desk, concerned.  
"If you need time, let me know."  
"Time?" she asked, confused.  
"It's been three years, right? Since he passed away?"  
Eleanor's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, but how…"  
Stan shrugged and squeezed her hand. "If you need anything, I'm here."

**10. Photograph by Nickelback  
**  
He was happy in the photo, the one she kept right on her desk. It had been a joke, but Mary displayed it proudly, always needing to be one up on him. It seemed now that it was the only happy thing in the office. Stan had left, starting a new life with two new Marshals in a new state. Eleanor had nearly come undone, it being too soon after her husband's death.  
Mary stayed, because she was afraid that if she left she'd forget. She didn't want to forget anything.  
So she stayed, Marshall's picture on her desk, smiling.

1. One foot Wrong by Pink  
2. Miniature Disasters by KT Tunsall  
3. A Wish for Something More by Amy MacDonald  
**4. Maybe You're Right by Barenaked Ladies**  
5. You Don't Know Me by Ben Folds (with Regina Specktor)  
6. Within a Mile of Home by Flogging Molly  
7. Birdhouse in Your Soul by They Might Be Giants  
8. Feel Good Inc by Gorillaz  
9. In Your Wildest Dreams by Reverend Horton Heat  
10. Can't Let Go by Lucinda Williams

**1. One foot Wrong by Pink**

They busted through the door, guns ready. Two men stood before them. Marshall shot them before they could retaliate. The bad guys fell, bullets reaching their target. He knew she was here. She had to be there. He saw the door to the basement and signaled Stan. Marshall let Stan go ahead of him.

Stan ducked at the bottom of the stairs, avoiding a shovel, and Marshall saw her. Tired, angry and scared but she was there, whole and unharmed. He barely took the time to holster his gun before pulling her into his arms. "You're safe, Mare, you're safe."

**2. Miniature Disasters by KT Tunsall**

Marshall was incredibly good at waiting. Patience really _was_ a virtue for him. He had never quite put it to the test like he was now, however. He watched Raph trying to make plans with Mary about the wedding. Marshall had to stop himself from stepping in and showing Raph how to approach her about it.

Eventually, Raph gave up and left, frustrated with his wife to be. Marshall went over, getting her to do everything that Raph couldn't. Marshall was patient and eventually that patience would pay off because eventually Raph would leave and Marshall would be there, waiting.

**3. A Wish for Something More by Amy MacDonald**

Stan left flowers the first day. She liked lilies. The day was beautiful. He asked her on a walk and she accepted.

The second day he just slipped her a note. Her smile and good mood told him that she enjoyed it.

The third day he took her out to dinner and they talked about everything and anything. They went home and made love that night.

The fourth day is when he asked her, when he told her that he wanted to spend his life with her.

It took one-hundred and five days but that day, she became Eleanor McQueen.

**4. Maybe You're Right by Barenaked Ladies**

"Because I love you!" Marshall screamed.

"You _what_?" Mary asked.

"I love you, since day one. I don't know why. Obviously it was a mistake on my part."

"Take it back! You can't love me!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because… because… I don't know. You just can't!"

"Give me one good reason."

She couldn't. So she made one up. "We're partners."

"Amazing partners who are best friends and know everything about each other."

"Damn it, you're about to kiss me, aren't you?"

"Want to know what's worse?"

"What?"

"You're about to let me."

She hated it when he was right.

**5. You Don't Know Me by Ben Folds (with Regina Specktor)**

Sometimes, it amazed Marshall that they'd been partners for so long. They had been through everything: deaths, break-ups, almost marriages. All that and Marshall wasn't sure that Mary knew anything about him. He knew everything about her.

"Here." Mary gave him a file.

"What's this?"

"A new case."

Marshall opened it and saw it was a mother and her two kids. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"You like helping kids. Oh, and here." She placed a coffee cup on his desk that read, 'Psh, you don't _know_ me!'

"Cream, two sugars?"

"Do you drink it any other way?"

**6. Within a Mile of Home by Flogging Molly**

Stan had a purpose. He knew what he had to do and wasn't leaving until it happened. He flashed his badge, daring anyone to stop him. He couldn't let her down.

He stalked into the director's office and slammed a thick bill down on his desk.

"That's the bill for Marshal Mary Shannon's repairs. My Marshall whose house you tore apart and then allowed to get shot? They've been sent back three times. You're going to pay them now or you'll have so much red tape to wade through with WITSEC that you'll need an oxygen tank."

"Accounting, third floor."

**7. Birdhouse in Your Soul by They Might Be Giants**

They sat in a comfortable silence. Mary took a bite of the mushu pork but left all of the broccoli in it with some noodles. She ate all the pork. Marshall sifted through the fried rice, eating around the peas and egg as much as he could. They switched midway through the cartons, eating the parts their partner left, each thinking they got the best part. At seven-thirty Marshall turned on Jeopardy. Mary scooped two bowls of vanilla ice cream. When Jeopardy was over, they opened fortune cookies, chuckled to themselves, then switched fortunes.

Not a single word was exchanged.

**8. Feel Good Inc by Gorillaz**

"Marshall Mann, this is Mary Shannon, you're new partner."

The Marshals gave each other a quick once over before saying together, "You have to be kidding."

"Have fun," Stan said. If anyone could handle the strong-willed blond it would be Marshall.

"Ok, get it through your head; I hate having a partner. They don't last long so make yourself scarce," Mary warned.

"How refreshing, a rouge Marshal. Heaven forbid we follow those rules they put in place. Not like they're important."

"How unrefreshing, a smart-ass Marshal."

"If my ass is so smart, they my brain power must certainly surpass yours."

**9. In Your Wildest Dreams by Reverend Horton Heat**

"Mary, I need more than that. Give me an address."

"No deal, Dershowitz. I tell you, your suspect finds out, then poof, suddenly my friend's missing."

"You mean your witness goes missing."

"Witness to what? This murder? No, she wasn't there. Why would you call her a witness?"

Sometimes he forgot how frustrating a conversation with Mary was.

"Look, give me a time and I'll make sure that she shows up," Mary conceded.

"Ten AM."

"Eleven." She leaned against his desk and he got a clear view down her shirt. She noticed. "In your dreams, Dershowitz. See you at eleven."

**10. Can't Let Go by Lucinda Williams**

Raph put his hand hesitantly on the door. "Mary, are you sure? We haven't been apart that long. We could… make it work."

"No, we couldn't. It wouldn't be fair."

"You love him?"

"Very much."

"One more chance."

"You had all your chances. Go before I stop being nice."

Raph nodded and left. Marshall came in and Mary wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How he take it?"

"He was surprised."

"Why?"

"It's not everyday a girl starts dating her partner."

"Yeah, but if he knew anything about you it should have been obvious how much you loved me."

"Doofus."

1. Thank Heaven For Little Girls-from Gigi  
2. If It Happens Again-UB40  
3. New Years Day-The Ataris  
**4. Kind and Generous-Natale Merchant  
**5. Better Off Alone-Alive DeeJay  
6. Dog Eat Dog-from Les Miserables  
7. Desire-U2  
8. Something In The Way She Moves-James Taylor  
9. Anything But Ordinary-Avril Lavigne  
10. Funeral March from Piano Sonata-Theme from "Paradise Road"

**1. Thank Heaven For Little Girls-from Gigi**

"Dad, do I look alright?"

Marshall watched his teenage daughter twirl in the mirror, hours before her dance. She was going with a date this year. Marshall already hated him and he hadn't even met the kid yet.

"You look beautiful."

"You're just saying that because you have to."

She did look beautiful, stunning, and more like Mary every day. She had the same blond hair and beautiful eyes but she had gotten all of Marshall's height. "No, my little girl looks beautiful."

"Daaaaaad, I'm not a little girl."

Marshall kissed his daughter's forehead. "You'll always be my little girl."

**2. If It Happens Again-UB40**

Mary had a hard time breathing. He had cheated on her _again_. After his physical therapist he had sworn it wouldn't happen, that it had been a mistake. They hadn't even technically been dating. So she forgave him.

Three years later, he had done it again. Mary shook her head. She couldn't do this. She grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed, packing everything in sight that seemed relevant. She knew she'd probably forgotten something but she couldn't even stand the sight of the house. She threw the bag in the back of the car and drove to Marshall's.

**3. New Years Day-The Ataris**

Mary slipped into her little sister's room. She was asleep, peaceful. Mary lay next to her, stroking her hair gently, careful not to wake the small girl up. Mary left biscuit on Brandi's pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Squish. I have to get out of here. I'm sorry I have to leave you with mom." Brandi was too young to have to deal with their mother's alcohol problem but Mary knew if she didn't leave now, she'd never would. "Be strong, little sis, and I'll be back." Mary gave her a kiss on the head before slipping out of the room.

**4. Kind and Generous-Natale Merchant**

Marshall walked into Mary's hospital room. She had packed her bags and was dressed. She had been arguing with the nurses all day but they still weren't going to let her walk out. Everyone was required to take a wheelchair.

Marshall walked next to her down the hall, exchanging their usual banter.

"Thanks," she said. "You were there every step of the way."

"Not every step. Not the first one."

"It's not your fault." She placed her hand over his. "Watching me get shot was easy. Helping me through all the stuff afterwards, that's the hard part. So, thanks."

"Anytime."

**5. Better Off Alone-Alice DeeJay**

She had snuck out of the house; Jinx would have killed her knowing she was out this late with tomorrow being a school night. Pulling out her fake ID, Brandi snuck into the club. A little flirting with the bouncer and she was in.

The place was loud, but she preferred it that way. She threw herself into a throng of people, dancing. It didn't take her long to be surrounded by men, all vying for her attention. But only one seemed to catch it. He was cute and bought her drinks.

"My name's Chuck," he yelled over the noise.

**6. Dog Eat Dog-from Les Miserables**

Dershowitz raised his gun. "Freeze! Police!" The figure slipped something into his sleeve before standing up, his hands in the air. "Empty your pockets and sleeves."

Two ounces of coke and a gold watch fell to the ground. Dershowitz came up to him, gun raised. He holstered it to cuff him and the guy lashed out, getting Dersowitz in the face with his elbow. He tried not to let it bother him, kicking out and getting the guy's knees. Dershowitz cuffed him and finally noticed the body the guy had been robbing.

It was survival of the fittest out here.

**7. Desire-U2**

Things sometimes snuck up on Mary. Like this. She hadn't expected to feel like this, especially not with him. It wasn't bad, just unexpected. It was like every nerve was on fire, every emotion being pulled out of her added to all the lust she already was experiencing.

She felt his hands on her hips, her chest, her mouth, her hair. He managed to be everywhere. She felt her desire building and building, never allowed to be released. He was controlling it, every single second, like no man ever had.

"Marshall," she moaned loudly. Finally he let her desire overflow.

**8. Something In The Way She Moves-James Taylor**

Peter didn't think he'd find someone, especially not a girl like Brandi. There had been so many low points, so many reasons for him to be alone. With Brandi, it made it all worth it. If he had to go through all that to find her, well, he figured that was a pretty good reward.

He watched her leaning against the counter, reading some beauty magazine. Her feet were bare and the dress she wore barely hid the large bump of her stomach. Peter smiled. And now he was going to get their wonderful daughter. He really did feel lucky.

**9. Anything But Ordinary-Avril Lavigne**

She wanted to be a Marshal. She wanted to _help_ people, to actually make a God damn difference in someone's life. She didn't want to fade into the background or be just like everyone else. She didn't think that she could do something dull like work in an office, pushing papers and trying to kiss the ass of some big wig. No, she wasn't like that. She was going to be a Marshal. It was the only thing she could see herself doing.

She stepped forward, taking her star badge. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Congratulations, Marshal Mary Shannon."

**10. Funeral March from Piano Sonata-Theme from "Paradise Road"**

He hadn't been there for her. What kind of a best friend was he? She had protected him, taken the bullet meant for him. It wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Mary was supposed to live. She _deserved_ to live. Marshall dug his nails into his palms, trying to hold it together. He couldn't lose it here, not at her funeral, not in front of all these people. So he did everything to keep them from knowing; Stan, Eleanor, Jinx, Brandi, none of them knew anything.

None of them knew that it was Marshall's fault that Mary was dead.

1. Settlin' by Sugarland  
2. One of these Mornings by Moby  
3. Behind Those Eyes by 3 Doors Down  
4. Fear and Love by Morcheeba  
5. Scars by Papa Roach  
6. Right Here by Staind  
**7. On the Way Down by Ryan Cabrera**  
8. Silicone by Mono  
9. Big Exit by PJ Harvey  
10. Rattlesnake Smile by Christian Kane

**1. Settlin' by Sugarland**

"Don't marry her."

Marshall looked at his partner, his best "man." She stood there in the tux that she had insisted he order for her. "Excuse me?"

"We both know it's a mistake," Mary told him. "You can't marry her."

"Mare, I'm about ten minutes from walking down that aisle and you're telling me this _now_?"

"Better late than never?"

"Why the hell shouldn't I marry her?"

"It's not going to last. You don't really love her. You love someone else."

"No, I don't. You don't know that."

"You're my best friend. I know."

"How?"

"Because I love you too."

**2. One of these Mornings by Moby**

Raph kept his eyes closed, but he knew it was morning. Soon he would have to get up and face the day but, for now, he just kept his eyes closed. He was happy for the first time in a long time. Last night had been… probably the best he could remember. She had been responsive and emotional; everything he had ever wanted her to be. Raph didn't want to forget that feeling. He moved his hand, searching for her. But he only found cold sheets. He looked up. A note was on his pillow.

_I'm sorry. I tried. –Mary_

**3. Behind Those Eyes by 3 Doors Down**

Marshall could see her retreating into herself. He could see her shutting down, not being able to handle this after everything else that had happened. It had been a hard year for her; her mother fell back into alcoholism, Brandi was missing, and now this.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"You're not fine."

"I'll live."

"This isn't living, Mare. You've been a shell of who you were for weeks. Ever since Stan died-"

"I said I'm fine!"

He didn't say anything, just stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking, her sorrow finally overtaking.

**4. Fear and Love by Morcheeba**

The phone rang for the third time. Brandi hit ignore, glancing at Peter. They ate in silence. Two minutes later, it went off again. Peter's fork clattered to his plate.

"Will you just answer it?"

"I don't want to talk to them," Brandi said.

"Don't want to talk to them? Or don't want to talk to them in front of me?"

Brandi's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"What's his name? Who are you cheating on me with?"

"Cheating?! Are you crazy? I'm not cheating on you!"

"Really? Prove it. Tell me who's on the phone!"

"It's my father!"

**5. Scars by Papa Roach**

"Go away, Mary." He took another swig from the whiskey bottle. He had given up on a glass awhile ago.

"How are you going to get home?" She had never seen him so drunk. And it was her fault.

"I'll walk."

"You'd get killed by a bug that was flying too quickly."

"I'm fine!"

She threw his arm over her shoulders and helping him to stand. She forgot how big he was sometimes.

"Why are you doing this?" The words were slurred.

"Because I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. Just not the way you want me to."

**6. Right Here by Staind**

The papers were in, his desk cleaned out and his house was in boxes. The movers came in the morning. Marshall was really doing this. He was really leaving the Marshal Service. Mary shuffled her feet, always bad with emotional moments; he knew it, she knew it, the mailman knew it.

"So… try not to get yourself killed in Chigago."

"Try not to murder any witnesses," he told her. She hit him, but with love.

"So…"

"So."

"Fuck it." She grabbed him and kissed him, holding nothing back.

"Oh." Marshall smiled. Maybe he wasn't going to be leaving just yet.

**7. On the Way Down by Ryan Cabrera**

Mary never thought she'd actually see a light. She figured it was a bunch of horse-shit. Imagine her surprise when she saw a white light that kept telling her to turn around. She didn't want to.

"Come back," the light said. She walked towards the light; the sound got softer. She realized that the voice wasn't coming from the light, it was telling her to walk away from it. "Don't leave," it said. The voice was so familiar. Mary turned, walking into darkness. When she opened her eyes, Marshall sat by her bed.

"Come back," he whispered. "I need you."

**8. Silicone by Mono**

"Don't lie; how hideous are the bridesmaids' dresses?" Mary asked. Marshall just shrugged.

"They're fine. Have faith in your sister." Truth was, they were hideous, but Mary didn't have to wear them, so there was no point in getting her worked up about it. "How is _your_ dress looking?"

Mary sighed, frustrated. "They're bringing it out now." She looked stunning when she finally put it on. Marshall couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"You look alright." They were both silent a moment.

"Marrying Raph, this is the right thing, right?"

"Of course it is."

**9. Big Exit by PJ Harvey**

"Ready?" Mary asked.

"Ready."

Mary kicked through the door, gun out. A bald guy rushed her and Mary didn't hesitate, shooting him in the knee. He crumpled to the floor. The other ran.

"Get him!" she screamed.

He picked a vase up, throwing it at the retreating figure. It hit him hard, crashing into his head. He ran right into the wall, face bloodied.

"Not bad."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I work out."

"Who with? Ninja's 'R Us?"

"Psh, you know I got skills, girl."

She laughed. He was no Marshall, but as a partner, Bobby D wasn't half bad.

**10. Rattlesnake Smile by Christian Kane**

Mary ducked, a punch flying over her head. She swept her foot out, toppling her assailant. She went to punch him but got grabbed by the arm and flipped. Both got up, facing each other with raised fists. Mary stayed on the balls of her feet. Her assailant rushed her, but she side-stepped. It had been a ruse. He knew she would avoid him and she was elbowed in the stomach then tripped, leaving her flat on her back. He sat on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"I win," Marshall beamed.

"Damn it. Want to go again?"

1. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith  
2. I Will Follow You into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie  
**3. Hero - Enrique Iglesias**  
4. In the Arms of an Angel - Sarah McLaughlin  
5. Here Without You - 3 Doors Down  
6. She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5  
7. I May Hate Myself in the Morning - Lee Ann Womack  
8. A Little Fall of Rain - Les Miserables  
9. The Bride - Trick Pony  
10. Who's That Man - Toby Keith

**1. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith**

They probably shouldn't have been drinking at the WITSEC building, but that didn't stop them. They started with celebratory beers and quickly moved onto the multiple bottles of whiskey that Marshall kept hidden in his desk. They were on the balcony, finishing the last bottle for the night.

"First boy-girl party," Mary said.

"Fifth grade. I kissed Megan Logger. Most fun you've had," Marshall countered.

Mary giggled. "Remember that time in Colorado?"

"I try not to remember my delinquent experiences, thanks."

"Biggest fear."

"That my best friend is making a mistake by marrying a guy that's not me."

"Me too."

**2. I Will Follow You into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie**

Marshall looked into the doorway. It was pitch black but he knew Mary was down there, somewhere. He also knew she couldn't get away or she would have already. She would have come back to him if she could.

He unholstered his gun, peering into the gloom, trying to discern any shapes that he could, any details. He knew it was against protocol to go down there. He didn't know what he would find, how many men were there and he knew that he should wait for back up. But Mary was down there.

Marshall stepped unhesitant into the dark.

**3. Hero - Enrique Iglesias**

Mary signaled to the officers with her. They nodded curtly. She busted the door open, gun out. "Freeze, US Marshal!" They didn't freeze. They never froze. One barreled towards her and Mary shot him, then turned to the next one. The uniforms with her had taken down the other men. There, tied up in the middle of the room, beaten almost unconscious, was Marshall. Mary untied him quickly. The second that his hands were free, she pulled him into a hug.

"They were going to come after you," he managed to get out.

"It's ok," she told him. "You're ok."

**4. In the Arms of an Angel - Sarah McLaughlin**

Mary had to keep it together. She was the strong one. As they lowered Jinx into the ground, _Mary_ supported everyone.

"Are you coming?" Brandi asked.

"In a minute, Squish, go with Marshall."

"Mary-"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Brandi didn't argue. Mary stood there, feeling all her emotions build up. Jinx left, just as they needed her the most. A man stepped up next to her. Mary looked up, not believing her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked, her tears finally coming. He hugged her.

"It's ok, baby. She didn't mean to leave. She didn't mean to leave you alone."

**5. Here Without You - 3 Doors Down**

She didn't understand why she had to come on this trip alone. Sure, it was an easy transport. It wasn't even going to take more than an overnight. If something were to go wrong, there were multiple people who could come to her aid within minutes.

But that didn't mean she liked being here without him.

She locked her witness up and started channel surfing. After a few minutes she heard a knock at the door. Mary checked out the window and then opened the door immediately.

"Hi," Marshall said, wry smile on his face. "I figured you'd be lonely."

**6. She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**

Brandi didn't know what to do. She loved Peter more than anyone but she was scared, absolutely shitless. It didn't work for anyone else that she knew. She believed that marriage wouldn't work for her either.

She had to get out of there. Yanking open the door, she stopped short, Peter standing in front of her, soaked to the bone in the thunderstorm.

"What are you doing?" she yelled over the noise.

"Waiting for you."

"For me to do what?"

"Be ready."

"You could be standing there awhile."

"That's ok. I'll weather the storm if it means being with you."

**7. I May Hate Myself in the Morning - Lee Ann Womack**

"So… you want coffee?"

"No thanks, I'll just go." He threw on his jeans.

"I'm glad you came over." They both stood there awkwardly. "Oh, I have something for you." Mary rifled through her drawer , pulling out a small box. Raph opened it, seeing the ring he had given her years ago. "I found it while cleaning."

"Oh… thanks." Another awkward silence.

"So," she said, "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe." He knew he'd see her again. At night it was love but by morning, Raph would know that she had once again mixed up love and regret.

**8. A Little Fall of Rain - Les Miserables**

"Marshall!" She ran to him, reaching him as he collapsed. "Marshall. Marshall, look at me! Open your eyes. Marshall!!" She took her hand, putting pressure over the wound in his chest. He was going to be fine. He had survived being shot before, so had she. He was going to be fine.

"Mare…"

"Don't talk, doofus, you'll only make it worse. Just keep looking at me." She couldn't cry, couldn't let him know how scared she was.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled, then closed his eyes. She screamed his name again, but he never opened them.

**9. The Bride - Trick Pony**

"Who would allow themselves to be dragged into this?"

"Shhh," Marshall hissed. "You could at least pretend to be happy for your mother."

"I am, believe me," Mary whispered. "He's taking her out of my house, I love the man. But she must have emptied her bank account for this."

"So?"

"What about rent? Food? Clothes? Why spend $20,000 on a _wedding_?"

"So I'm guessing you don't want a big wedding when we get married?"

"Nah, let's just go Vegas."

"Really?"

"No, but nothing big ok?"

"Ok."

"And I get to carry my Glock."

"I thought that was a given."

**10. Who's That Man - Toby Keith**

It had been four years since he'd been here. They'd had a falling out but, six months ago, had called up, ready to make amends. Marshall agreed to visit.

The landscape became greener, mountains rising up on either side of him. Little had changed. The same market on the corner, the same buildings in the same places with the same people walking in and out of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mary asked him. Marshall looked at her smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. They're my parents. Eventually, they're going to have to meet the woman I married."

1. Give me one reason by Tracy Chapman  
2. Going the distance by Cake  
3. I can hear the bells by Mike Doughty  
**4. Oxford Comma by Vampire Weekend**  
5. Right as Rain by Adele  
6. Hazy Shade of Winter by the Bangles  
_7. Lady Madonna by the Beatles_ (this is my second favorite. It was a tough choice.)  
8. Where It's At by Beck  
9. Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry  
10. Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie

**1. Give me one reason by Tracy Chapman**

"I love you," Raph said. "I want to spend my life with you."  
"It's not enough," she said.  
"You don't want it to be."  
"You have expectations of me that I can't fulfill."  
"I've never asked for anything you couldn't give me," he argued.  
"You asked me to give up my job."  
"Because it's dangerous. You could do it; you refuse to."  
"You asked me to be a mother."  
"I thought that's what you wanted."  
"You asked me to love you."  
He was quiet. "You could give me that."  
"No, I can't."  
"Why?"  
"I already gave it to someone else."

**2. Going the distance by Cake**

Marshall pressed down on the accelerator. Dershowitz had called not five minutes ago, delivering crippling news: Mary had been shot and it was bad. The lights on the car were flashing, warning everyone on the road to get out of his way.  
He shouldn't have left her alone. He knew better but he had left her there anyway, thinking she could take care of herself. It was so stupid. He should have protected her.  
They were pulling her out of the ambulance as he arrived. He overheard the paramedics as he ran towards them at full speed.  
"She's not breathing!"

**3. I can hear the bells by Mike Doughty**

Brandi looked good in white. Of course, there wasn't much she didn't look good in but she looked _especially _good in white. The dress was everything that she had hoped it would be. She twirled once more before Mary handed her a bouquet.  
"It's time, Squish."  
Brandy had to lift her dress slightly to walk but she didn't care. The doors opened and everyone stood, looking her. It was her day, her time to be the center of attention.  
But she didn't care. The only thing that Brandi cared about was Peter, standing at the other end of the aisle.

**4. Oxford Comma by Vampire Weekend**

"That's a comma splice," Marshall said, pointing over her shoulder.  
"It's fine," Mary told him, deliberately leaving it.  
"That should be capitalized."  
"Who cares?"  
"You need a semi-colon there."  
"I do not," she snapped.  
"Did you know that the semi-colon is the least used punctuation mark?"  
"I don't care."  
"It should be were, not was. Your verb needs to be in agreement with your subject."  
"Marshall," she warned.  
"And it's y-o-u-r, not y-o-u- apostrophe-r-e."  
"GOD DAMN IT, MARSHALL, WILL YOU GO AWAY!"  
He was silent for a minute before saying, "And don't forget to put your period inside the quote."

**5. Right as Rain by Adele**

Both Marshals had their guns drawn. Marshall looked at Mary, his eyes warning, don't do anything stupid. She gave him a looked but nodded. Marshall busted the door open.  
"US Marshals! Freeze!" she yelled. There were three thugs at the table. Two ran. Marshall chased them down, disappearing into a side room. The last one came at Mary. She ducked his fist. She didn't see the gun he pulled. Two shots rang out. The thug slumped to the ground, blood coming out of his chest. Mary looked up to see Marshall, gun steady in his hands.  
"Thanks."  
"Always."

**6. Hazy Shade of Winter by the Bangles**

"I want a divorce."  
Mary resisted cringing when he said it. She had been expecting it, really, but it still hurt.  
"I didn't Catholics got divorced."  
"We don't," Raph told her. "We would be getting it annulled. The church allows annulments."  
"If that's what you want, fine."  
"You're not going to fight for us?"  
"Why? You've already made up your mind." Mary left, got in her car and drove off. Ten minutes later, she was knocking on his door.  
Marshall opened it up and knew immediately what happened. "I'm sorry, Mare." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

**7. Lady Madonna by the Beatles**

"Marshall!" Mary pointed to the counters. Marshall ran over, plucking the three year old boy off the counter.  
"MJ, we've told you; no climbing up there."  
"Mom! MJ went into my room again!"  
"Ellie, did he break anything?"  
"No," the teenager answered.  
"Were you hurt?"  
"No."  
"Then shut up and set the table."  
"You're so unfair!"  
Marshall slipped MJ into his seat, returning to the stove. Mary tied MJ's bib and walked over to her husband. "This was your idea."  
"You could have said no."  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
He laughed, kissing her.  
"Ewwww, get a room!" Ellie complained.

**8. Where It's At by Beck**

"Fifty bucks," Brandi said.  
"No way, look at those shoes. One-fifty," Mary countered. Brandi scoffed.  
"An hour? No way. Look at that make-up. At most, seventy-five, but I still say fifty."  
"You're on." Mary signaled the woman on the corner over. She strutted over to the two girls.  
"You don't look like someone who would be interested, Sugar," she said, manicured hand on her hip.  
"I'm not, just curious," Mary said.  
"One hundred even," she told them, walking away with a grin.  
"Well… damn. Who wins?"  
Mary shrugged. "Go again?"  
"Sure." Brandi saw a prostitute two blocks down. "Eighty bucks."

**9. Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry**

She was beautiful. Brown hair, brown eyes and a constantly caring face. It wasn't just her face that was caring. She slept peacefully, the two glasses of wine and a night of passion overtaking her.  
Stan looked out the window and saw it starting to get light. It would be time to go soon. This was the worst part. Maybe he could prolong it for a few more minutes, hours, days. Eleanor shifted, her dark tendrils falling over her face. Stan pushed it back, kissing her softly on the cheek and leaving, the morning sun finally filtering into the room.

**  
10. Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie**

Hands slid over her body, caressing her. Lips kissed every inch of bare skin then rested on her lips, teasing them open. He brought his hands up and tangled them in her hair. He loved the feel of her hair, loved kissing her.  
Mary moaned softly, Marshall's name barely discernable from the entourage of noises that she was making.  
"Mare, are you alright?"  
Mary blinked a few times, eyes focusing on the computer screen. "What?"  
"I thought I heard you say my name. And you made this weird moaning noise."  
Mary shook away the day-dream. "I think you're hearing things."


End file.
